Dough
Dough was a former male contestant on Inanimate Insanity II and the alleged big brother of former contestant Bow. He was placed on the Grand Slams team after they won him in the competition, but was immediately eliminated after being eaten by Yin-Yang and not being able to be recovered by MePhone4. Personality Dough was a very bland, dull blob of monotonous un-enthusiasm, which is curiously the opposite of his alleged sister Bow, who is notorious for her enormous enthusiasm. Dough represents an inverse duplicate of Bow, as almost every aspect of his character is a diluted tedious principle of Bow's. Dough even mentions that his perspective is to "copy the past" and "never try anything different". Dough has a strange connection to rhyming as well, while his name itself rhymes with Bow, Dough Is overly obsessed with stairs, bears, dares, affairs, and Most likely anything that rhymes with chairs, which is Bow's obsession. Coverage In A Kick in the Right Direction, after MePhone4 sends Toilet out to find a way to recover dead contestant Bow, Toilet returns to MePhone4 claiming he hadn't found Bow, but instead "the next best thing". Dough is revealed in a dramatic and ceremonious camera zoom, standing with an emotionless face. Moments later, MePhone4 and Toilet showcase Dough to the contestants; but none of them seem to like him. Toilet recognizes Dough as Bow's "alleged brother" and notes that Dough is just like Bow, but he likes stairs instead of chairs. Dough then promptly rolls down a flight of stairs, crashing and splattering at the bottom. MePhone announces that the winner of the next soccer challenge gets Dough as a member of their team. Dough comments that the challenge should be "bear competition", causing Paintbrush to note that Dough's obsession was stairs, and not bears. However, Dough rebuttals by saying that stairs were "so 34 seconds ago", and claims he likes bears, cheering for wilderness. Dough is later seen standing near the Grand Slam's Goal, and their goalie, Microphone. Dough complains that he's bored to Microphone, distracting her from a shot from the other team towards the goal. Later, Dough is confronted by Nickel on the bleachers, who sarcastically calls Dough a "great Bow knockoff". Finally, Dough is announced to join the Grand Slams after they win him, but is suddenly eaten by Yin-Yang moments later. MePhone4 sadly remarks that he never had the time to create a Life icon for Dough, rendering Dough permanently dead. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Dough appears as a ghost after Bow pulls herself out of the vacuum. Once Dough confronts her, the two say nothing for a couple of seconds until Bow questions who he is. Fan Fiction Human Names *Dalton Plank (Opinduver) *Doug Rowe (KittyFan2004) *Daniel Rovvesu Gariall (ImFictionalAdmin) *Douglas Johnson (Rosie1991) Trivia *Dough's voice is based on a mixture of Lumpy Space Princess from Adventure Time and Silver Spoon from SherclopsPones's Friendship is Witchcraft. *Dough is the first contestant to ever claim to have siblings, although this could be false. *Dough occasionally appears without his legs, although his legs could just be absorbed into his body. **Counting this fact, Dough is one of two contestants to be legless, the other being Box. *According to the Best Of Dough video, Dough was based off of a subplot from the television show Glee. *Dough rhymes with Bow, which could be the reason Toilet thought that Dough is Bow's brother. *There is another Dough on inanimations but is different Gallery Dough2017Pose.png Dough....png Dough2.0.png Dough Body.png BOW&DOUGH.png|Dough with Bow as a ghost FA.png|Dough revelation Dough_Picture_2.png Dough_Pressed.JPG|Fully pressed Dough_Half-pressed.JPG|Half pressed Stupid_Face_5.12.JPG|stupid face Dough_Stair'd.JPG|Without Legs GhostDoughForm.png|Dough's ghost form Dough_Picture_3.png Doughate.png|Dough's death Dough_Microphone_Goal.png|Dough with Microphone Objects-Tale-Wing-Dough-Gastough.png New Dough Pose.png Ghost Dough FFCM.png Ghost Dough.png DoughPose(Teal3400).png Team Dough.png Dough's Pose.PNG 17. Dough.png Trophy, Knife, Yin-Yang and Dough.PNG SvOCvQ9 .png Changed once again-0.png Category:Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Arms and Legs Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:Ghost Category:Debuters Category:II2 Category:Bland Category:2013 deaths Category:Season 2 newbies Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:II Category:2010's deaths Category:1990's births Category:1980's births Category:Fat Category:Good Category:Nice Category:Sometimes Dumb [[Category:Edib [[Category:I